


Some Nights

by SyneFurrier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyneFurrier/pseuds/SyneFurrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Steve comes home to find Bucky in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877509) by [JakeJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen), [WTFStarbucks2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016)



Some nights, Steve comes home to find Bucky in his bed, shaking and eyes darting around the room through his tears, remembering everything the Winter Soldier had done. These nights, Steve would lay down and pull Bucky close, his back pressed to Steve's chest. Steve would rub his hand along Bucky's stomach soothingly, slipping under his shirt to feel warm, bare skin. Steve's hand would drift along Bucky's stomach, moving lower and lower until he could unbutton Bucky's jeans and slip his hand inside. Bucky would sigh softly, barely making a sound as tears continued to stream down his face. These nights, Steve was gentle, whispering sweet nothings in Bucky's ear and doing his best to make him feel good. These nights, Bucky would be nearly silent, only letting out little gasps and moans, until he whispered Steve's name at the end. Steve would remove his hand, wiping it on his own jeans, before wrapping it back around Bucky, slowly rocking him to sleep.

Some nights, Steve came home to find Bucky in his bed, eyes dark, voice husky, as he told Steve _just_ what he wanted. These nights, Steve rushed to undress, eager to slip into bed. Bucky's hands were on Steve, on every part of Steve, clawing and scratching to reach more untouched skin. These nights, Steve did everything Bucky wanted, anything to make Bucky feel good. Bucky would guide Steve, showing him just where he wanted to be touched, just _how_ he wanted to be touched and Steve would comply. These nights, Steve had to bury his face in Bucky's neck, biting down on sweaty skin to avoid waking the neighbors. Bucky would dig his nails into Steve's back, scratching angry red marks onto his skin as he panted and gasped and moaned Steve's name. Steve knew just how to make Bucky feel good so that he never stopped saying his name. These nights would end with Bucky's hands gripping Steve's arms, a scream stuck in his throat, and toes curling almost painfully.

Some nights, Steve comes home to find Bucky in his bed, already reaching for him. These nights, Bucky pulls Steve in for a kiss, grabbing his jaw forcefully to keep him there. Bucky drags Steve into bed, forcing him onto his stomach. These nights, Bucky takes charge and Steve is more than willing to let him. Bucky takes out all of his frustration, his stress, his anger on Steve, but never makes him hurt. Bucky always wants to make Steve feel good. Bucky kisses down Steve's spine while his hand yanks on blonde hair. These nights, Steve is the one saying Bucky's name.

Some nights, Steve comes home to find Bucky in his bed, hand already in his shorts, panting Steve's name. These nights, Steve lets his mouth touch Bucky's skin, tongue drifting ever lower until Bucky gasps and cradles the back of his head to urge him to continue, to make sure he doesn't stop. Steve doesn't want to stop, not with the way Bucky's saying his name. Bucky tangles his hand in Steve's hair, gripping it tighter as his moans grow louder. Bucky doesn't know what to do with his other hand, it fluttering around before finally settling on Steve's shoulder. Steve knows Bucky's close when fingers press painfully into his shoulder. Bucky gasps out Steve's name, eyes wide in the dark room. These nights, Steve doesn't leave a mess to clean up.

Some nights, Steve comes home to an empty bed. These nights are long nights.


End file.
